The present invention relates to a wheel cover or disc, in particular for an automobile vehicle.
Automobile vehicle wheel covers are known in the art which comprise a front side and a rear side which is provided with means for hooking or attaching to fixing or fastening elements that fix the wheel to a hub of the vehicle.
These hooking or attaching means are generally formed by hooking studs provided with elastically deformable branches at the end of each of which is provided a hooking portion extending inwardly of the stud and adapted to cooperate, with an abutment surface of the element that fix the wheel to the hub, so as to hook or attach the wheel cover to the wheel.
When placing in position or withdrawing the wheel cover, the branches of each hooking stud elastically deform and pass over the head of the fixing (a bolt or nut) element.
However, these wheel covers have a number of drawbacks in that their hooking to the wheel is hardly reliable and their mounting and dismounting are relatively difficult.